djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
96th Combat Engineer Corps
Background ''"No problem is ever left unfixed." ''- 96th Motto The 96th Combat Engineer Corps was a unit that served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Led by Marshal Commander "Code," they were commonly referred to as the "Technicians" or "Handy-Men." The personnel roster comprised of engineers and technical specialists who would specialize in data slicing, tracking, demolitions, vehicle, heavy artillery usage, and front line repairs. The 96th's first personnel initially transferred from engineers within the 38th Armoured Division, 327th Star Corps, 501st Legion, and communications specialists from four-person commando squadrons belonging to the Special Operations Brigade. The unit engaged in various campaigns, most notably the First Battle of Geonosis, the Battle of Arantara, and the Battle of Falleen. Standard troopers acquired a modified variat= of the combat engineer armor equipped with a utility belt, a fusion cutter, and an integrated computer gauntlet, in addition to being provided with a commlink backpack for long-distance communications. The 96th were prominent by their yellow color scheme. Personnel Roster 31st Tracker Unit Communications * Nexus-Zero Slicing ' ** Marshal Commander CC-1096 "Code" ** Major CT-4111 "Bismark" ** Lieutenant CT-1102 "Volt" ** Trooper CT-1027 "Razor" ** Trooper CT-8512 "Gears" * '''Beta-Five Recovery ' ** Commander CC-9829-09 "Rin" ** Sub-Lieutenant CT-4471 "Spectre" ** Staff-Sergeant CT-1555 "Lucky" ** Sergeant CT-9292 "Alhen" ** Trooper CT-1904 "Stanley" '''28th Heavy Unit Assault * Alpha-Two Demolitions ' ** Regimental Commander CC-1254 "Boltix" ** Lieutenant CT-4442-12 "Covert" ** Staff-Sergeant CT-7207 "Milson" ** Corporal CT-1396 "Sphere" * '''Zeta-Seven Artillery ' ** Sub-Lieutenant CT-9731 "Toolshed" ** Sub-Lieutenant CT-8001-95 "Prujud" ** Staff-Sergeant CT-1550 "Lucky" ** Specialist CT-1182 "Ember" '''5th Defense Unit Operations * Kappa-Twelve Defusal ' ** Regimental Commander CC-1037 "Castle" ** Commander CC-9701 "Shell" ** Sub-Lieutenant CT-8888 "Eights" ** Trooper CT-7940 "Enginseer" * '''Epsilon-Three Reconaissance ' ** Sub-Lieutenant CT-3042 "Storm" ** Corporal CT-8754 "Arter" ** Specialist CT-6025 "Sparks" ** Trooper CT-6416 "Sixer" '''7th Wire Unit Engineering * Triton-Eight Repair ' ** Commander CC-9920 "Architect" ** Major CT-9377 "Brook" ** Trooper CT-1100 "Nick" ** Trooper CT-4515 "Digital" ** Trooper CT-5649 "Aspect" * '''Omega-Nine Architecture ' ** Major CT-4103 "Nuke" ** Lieutenant CT-6868 "Warzone" ** Staff-Sergeant CT-4929-13 "Fritz" ** Sergeant CT-4645-099 "Orin" ** Trooper CT-3690 "Fuel" '''26th Commando Unit Operations * Theta-One Acquisition ' ** Commander CC-1189 "Ironclad" ** Staff-Sergeant RC-3113 "Blaze" ** Corporal RC-9796 "Recon" * '''Omnicron-Six Intelligence ' ** Staff-Sergeant RC-6940 "Fraction" ** Corporal RC-6839 "Fission" ** Specialist RC-1307 "Gunner" Unit Composition '''31st Tracker Unit Communications * Nexus-Zero Slicing * Beta-Five Recovery 2'8th' Heavy Unit Assault * Alpha-Two Demolitions * Zeta-Seven Artillery 5th Defense Unit Operations * Kappa-Twelve Defusal * Epsilon-Three Reconaissance 7th Wire Unit Engineering * Triton-Eight Repair * Omega-Nine Architecture 26th Commando Unit Operations * Theta-One Acquisition * Omnicron-Six Intelligence Equipment During the Clone Wars, the 96th personnel acquired a modified variant of the Combat Engineer armor outfitted with distinctive yellow-markings. Often, their primary loadout comprised of standard DC15S Blaster Rifles, a utility belt equipped with thermal detonators, a fusion cutter, and an integrated computer gauntlet that would be attached to the wearer's wrist. Additionally, personnel belonging to units procured further attachments such as a pair of macrobinoculars, a rangefinder, a commlink antenna, or a computerized HUD visor. Category:Unit Category:Corps Category:Combat Engineers Category:Combat Engineer Corps Category:96th Combat Engineer Corps Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Republic